GHOSTS
by Sassbrat
Summary: Rattrap hasn't been him self since Dinobot died.  will a ghost help him go back to his old self.


This was a story that I wrote when I was 16. I took it off my FIRERAT account I'm not coping anyones work this is one of my old stories and am going to revamp it later but wanted to get it on my main Account.

Author's Note: * means thinking

Will Rattrap ever be the same after Dinobot died?

Ghosts

Rattrap was looking at a sword on the wall of his quarters. *He was a pred that's all he was.* Rattrap  
thought. It hadn't been the same around the maximal base for a while. All the Maximals were still grieving for their friend Dinodot who had died a few weeks earlier saving the early humans form the Predacons, but none more than the rat.

"Morning Rattrap". Cheetor said.

Rattrap just shug at the greeting Cheetor gave. *He hasn't been the same since Dinobot died. They may had been at each other throat all the time but they were friends* Cheetor thought as he left the room.

Primal had noticed how Rattrap had been acting since Dinobot's death. No smart aleck, No 'we're all gonna died' remarks when there was trouble. Dinobot's death had really took a toll on the rat.

Sliverbolt look at his friend and realized that Rattrap wasn't the same and it made him sad to see his  
friend like this. * I wish there was something I could do to help him feel better*. Sliverbolt knew Rattrap and Dinobot were friends.

Rhinox walked into the control room and saw his best friend AWAKE and Rhinox knew why 'one word' Dinobot. Rattrap had usually fallen asleep on the job and Dinobot had to wake him up with his yelling. But Rhinox figured whats the use of falling asleep when none will wake you up. * Dinobot knew you were his friend Rattrap, Dinobot knew*

Unknown to the maximals Rattrap knew what they were thinking. *There trying to find ways to cheer me up or tying to get me back to my smart aleck self. They just don't understand I never wanted to be his friend cause he was a predacon, but over the months we became friends not good friends but friends* he thought as he saw Rhinox with a look on his face.

"What, didn't think I could stay awake on monitor duty."

"No well you always fall asleep on monitor duty."

"Well it's time for a change". Rattrap said and left the base really fast.

* Me and my big mouth* Rhinox thought.

Rattrap went to the valley where Dinobot died.

" Rat rat rat". Came two voices which Rattrap knew who they were right away. It was Una and Jack two of the early humans children the Maximals had saved a little while ago.

"Kids how's it going". Rattrap said as Una and Jack knocked him over.

"Giant lizard save". Una said. She was the one who learned faster.

"Giant lizard uh when"?

"Few suns ago"

*Few suns means a few days ago giant lizard weird*

"See through

"Yes Una and Jack saw through him look like lizardthat save us when evil bots came."

"Dinobot!"

"For the Glory of the colony".

A blast landed near Rattrap who had use himself as a shield for Una and Jack.

"This valley will be no more"

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged maximal."

Just as all seemed lost cause Rattrap couldn't fight without leaving Una and Jack with out cover a figure blasted Inferno. Rattrap saw who it was and went offline.

"Rattrap wake up slag it WAKE UP vermin."

Rattrap's eyes open slowing and there was looking athim was Dinobot.

"Copperface!"

"Yes vermin it's me. i'm a ghost who will beguarding this valley forever."

"But how I saw your spark leave your body!" Rattrap said as Dinobot help him up.

"It did but Primus said that I would guard this valley forever."

"Dinobot what I said about the 'once a pred always a pred' I'm sorry".

"Hey were friends it forgiven, you'd better get back to base and my dying wasn't your fault."

"Okay good luck with these two kids." Rattrap said pointing to Una and Jack who were using Dinobot's tail as a pillow.

As Rattrap began to leave Dinobot yelled to him "Start acting like a pain again it's sicking to see you normal."

Rattrap laughed.

The Maximals were worried sick. Rattrap had been gone for three days. It was like him to do this but he always told them where he was.

"There he is I'm gonna kill him". Rhinox said.

As Rattrap came into the base Rhinox was about ready to kill him but when he saw how slag he was he order Rattrap to go to the CR chamber.

3 hours later Rattrap was out of the CR chamber.

"WHERE WERE YOU RATTRAP!" Primal yelled.

"What I need my peace".

"Rattrap are you o.k.?" Cheetor asked.

"I fine what up with this." Rattrap said and left. "I think we got our old Rattrap back, and he's got the  
mouth." Rhinox said with a smile on his face.

The next day Rattrap was asleep in his chair when Primal said "Wake up Rattrap."

He didn't wake up so Primal pulled the chair back just a little to make Rattrap fall out of his chair.

" What the slag was that for."

" I want to know what is wrong with you and don't tell me nothing is wrong cause a few weeks ago you were down and out and now you are you old self again'.

"All I'll say is a ghost told me to be myself and that it wasn't my fault what happen to him and the rat is back."

All the Maximals were glad that Rattrap was back to is normal self but no one knew why.

Rattrap was in is quarters. *There never know about Dinobot and Una and Jack understood not to tell anyone* Rattrap would problely never 'see' Dinobot again but he knew that he was always there.


End file.
